


hope i bring you comfort

by sweetnpeachie



Series: kuroken week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: it is the end of the school year and all the third years are graduating from high school, this is an emotional time for everyone but especially Kenma and KurooDay One: Comfort
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: kuroken week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702273
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	hope i bring you comfort

**Author's Note:**

> didn't know kuroken week was starting today until a few hours ago so this is rushed but i had fun, kuroken mean a lot to me so i wanted to at least attempt this week

“Come over? Kuro it’s nearly three in the morning what do you need me to-?”  


No matter how many times Kenma speaks into his phone the other line remains silently, save for a soft steady breathing that lets him know that his best friend is indeed on the phone listening to every word he says. This would usually make him annoyed, the silence emanating from his phone, except all he could feel right now was an intense amount of worry as he begrudgingly slips into the first outfit, he can find thrown over the end of his bed.  


Phone still pressed to his ear by his shoulder as he brings the stirrup leggings over each leg, hoping around slightly trying to keep his balance before removing his pyjama shirt in favour of a plain white shirt with the symbol of a cat on the side. Both his parents were asleep like he had been and weren’t likely to wake up anytime soon even if he happened to fall down the stairs or something, a pair of heavy sleepers they are.  


Checking for his keys and wallet at the front door as he makes his exit out into the chilled air outside, spring is one of his favourite seasons with cooler weather but not when he has to walk down the road in the pitch black shaking like a leaf because his dumbass forgot to grab a jacket. As soon as he has checked in on Kuroo he can be grumpy with him for forcing him out into the cold, besides the sounds of nature all Kenma can hear are his soft footsteps.  


“Are you going to be able to let me in?”  


“Hmisopen.”  


Slurred into one word but either it made sense to his own tired brain or he just knows his friend well enough to decipher what his childhood friend was saying, opening the door quietly which was left unlocked like Kuroo had promised. Only taken a few steps inside before he noticed the boy that he’d come over to see slumped forward on the third step of the staircase, blanket covering him except for his face which looked exhausted.  


Wordlessly making his way over to the staircase and sitting on the step below him, between his legs and burrowing his own way into the blanket cover for warmth as being outside had put a chill into his bones or as the excuse he was using to get closer to Kuroo would suggest. Setting down his own phone finely next to Kuroo’s on the staircase and ending the call, it hadn’t been going for too long before Kenma had come out here to check on him.  


“Do you want to talk about it?”  


“No.”  


"Kuro?”  


“Just, not right now, please.”  


“Then why don’t we go lay down on your bed, if you make me sit here until the sun rises, I will be liable to kick your ass as compensation.”  


Cracking a half assed smile was better then getting no reaction from him, but he wasn’t going to focus on that right now, holding his hand out as Kenma guided Kuroo to his bedroom and got him comfortable in bed. Undressing him out of the day clothes he had kept himself in for god knows how long and slipping downstairs quickly to grab a glass of water, the second one was met with more resistance and Kenma had had to promise him he’d be right back.

After hydrating him and having to quickly go down to get another glass filled because the first one disappeared so quickly, he got undressed himself and picked up one of Kuroo’s worn shirts to sleep in before getting under the covers. Once Kenma was settled in Kuroo moved down the bed to settle his forehead against Kenma’s chest, pulling themselves together as if they were huddling for warmth and not beginning to overheat under the thick blanket.  


Over the years as best friends they had learnt separate ways to comfort each other and the one way he knows works best in situations like this is giving his best friend attention, hugging him close and softly running his fingers through his hair. Talking about something unimportant as he lulls Kuroo to sleep with his quiet words and the beat of his own heart, in a few hours his alarm clock would wake them up but for now they could rest.  


His eyelids closed and sleep took him over fitfully for the next three or so hours, when the shrill sound of the alarm woke him up Kenma was furious and was a few seconds away from ditching the phone at the wall before he realized Kuroo was still asleep in his arms. Unbelievable really with how much he gets on Kenma’s case about sleeping through his alarms but just this once he can get away with it, it was the most peaceful he’s seen him in a while.  


Peacefulness could only last so long apparently as he shot himself out of sleep on his own, messy hair everywhere as Kenma moves backwards to avoid a direct headbutt which probably would have taken him out for the day. Although it had been for Kuroo’s benefit it did put them behind schedule and he got a phone call from his mother saying she would come over to scold them if they ran any later, so they got themselves together and left the house as quickly as possible.  


There wasn’t much talking between the two of them as they made their way to school together and while that usually wouldn’t bother him it was a little unsettling, his loud sociable friend was staring off almost zoning out as he followed the path to school on instinct alone. As soon as they had left the house, he had grabbed his hand and would not let go, it was something they hadn’t done since primary school, but it was comforting.  


“Dad said you need to dress up tonight.”  


“Hm?”  


“For dinner, they booked a table at that expensive small place on that corner a few months back to celebrate your graduation.”  


Both of them had nearly made it to school when he said it and in all honesty he could have picked a better time to say it but it had just come out, having Kuroo act so sullenly and less goofy all the time seriously has him on edge. Kenma was about to apologize before he was pulled down and alleyway and held against Kuroo’s chest tightly, although he couldn’t see from the angle, he could hear little hiccupped breathes and he tried to stop himself from crying.  


“Everything will be okay, you know?”  


Lifting his arms up and bringing Kuroo’s face from his shoulder to look into his eyes, Kenma gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile as his best friend’s eyes welled up with tears and he started to properly cry then. The graduation ceremony wouldn’t happen straight away so Kenma could keep him here with him for a little while longer, wiping Kuroo’s tears away with his small fingers and as he tries and fails to verbally reassure him.

“She’s not coming and I knew this would happen because she never comes to anything but I had just held out this hope that it would be different this time, my mother would dress up nicely in that red dress my father bought for her and she would cry as she watched how far I have come. Take photos of you and me after the celebration and take her own son out to eat, I just wanted my mother here to show me that she loves me.”  


“As much as you don’t need her in your life I know you love her, it’s not much but my family are coming to watch you because they are proud of you but nobody could have more pride in your achievements then me, you can cry all you want later but for now you need to show yourself off.”  


They separated after that and went their own ways, watching the third years say their goodbyes to the coaches and the team even made Kenma a little emotional but those feelings were sidelined for sock when he announced who the next captain would be. It was overall Kuroo’s decision to make with the coaches but Kai and Yaku both agreed with the decision, smiling as they announce their traditional chant will be continuing and even more impactful.  


“Captain? Me?”  


“If you think it was favouritism you would be wrong, we put a whole lot of thought into it because we have captain Nekomata with us and we finished off strong at the last tournament so we needed a captain who could continue strong, no one else can analyse and lead the team like you Kenma.”  


“Wait hold on guys, I could never live up to Kuro.”  


“Good thing you don’t need to, focus on how you can improve the team as it is and don’t focus on the past, also Kuroo isn’t going to give away his captain knowledge to just anyone.”  


Everyone else left to go where they needed to and the coaches left after giving him a basic run through of what his role will comprise of now, how he can best juggle everything and letting him know that if he needs help they are always there to guide. Hanging back off to the side Kuroo was waiting for the rest of them to leave before approaching his smaller friend, he hadn’t wanted to spring this on him in front of everyone, but he hadn’t known when to bring it up.  


Looking at his childhood friend standing there motionless made Kuroo feel guilty, he knows how big of a burden it is to be captain, but he had honestly not seen anyone else as even close to being as appropriate for the position compared to his childhood friend. A natural tactician and one of the most intelligent people he had ever had the honour of knowing and playing alongside, they had been doing this for so long together.  


“You can be angry at me if you want but I honestly felt like-,”  


“I won’t do anything to disappoint you, I will take this seriously and carry the team to nationals.”  


“Kenma?”  


“Ever since I was younger I have never liked exercise but you have done so much for me and this team, there is no way I am going to let all your sacrifice and efforts go to waste because I could get away with being lazy for the past few years.”  


“Oh, my Kenma is already so grown up.”  


“No, I think you just weren’t a very mature captain, focused too much on silly songs.” 

They bickered about the chant the entire way from where they trained to the area holding the graduation ceremony, but no matter how much he complained about how embarrassing the lyrics are there was no way he was changing it. For somewhere that he was made to feel so isolated in, the chant made him feel necessary and accepted after he had been considering leaving volleyball because of how he was treated, nobody would be treated like that in his team.  


Reaching where they had to part way as Kuroo has to head to the area to get changed before heading to the stage area, while Kenma has to simply find his assigned seat in the crowd alongside his classmates but something kept them there. Neither one of them made a move to head to where they needed to be, running late once again because there had been something off about the entire day, jittery feeling like uncomfortable bolts of lightning.  


Knowing Kuroo as he does, in the future he will change the story a million times to make himself cooler but the way their first kiss went was simple, turning his head to say something as Kenma reached his hands up to grab his face. Pulling him down and lifting himself in his tippy toes, he pressed them both together in a kiss that settled every uneasy feeling that had been thrumming through their bodies that day.  


When they separated, he jumped back in surprise, tripped over and landed on his ass against one of the walls just under a window looking out into the courtyard with a flush of red high on his cheeks and brightening his ears. Kuroo whined about how cool Kenma was as he helped him up, how he was meant to be the one with the romantic abilities and not being helped off the floor crying about how incredible his childhood friend is.  


“Just childhood friend.”  


“Oh, Oh! Yes, wait you didn’t ask but yes, I want to be your boyfriend, wait am I meant to ask you? My dear sweet adorable Kenma will you be my boyfriend forever and ever and ev-?”  


Silencing him with another kiss which moved them together easier, fitting alongside each other as if that is how fate wanted them to be until a teacher found them and told them to make out later as they were going to miss the ceremony if they didn’t hurry up. It was Kenma’s turn to glow bright red as he hurried off in the direction he needed to be in, waving at his best friend- at his boyfriend after one last kiss and letting him know that yes, he wanted to be boyfriend’s.  


He did actually cry during the ceremony not that he would tell Kuroo that, also of course he hadn’t been lying when he spoke about how proud he was seeing him go from the shy boy who had come over to his house to the bright young man walking across the stage that day. There were the silly things about him that made him less mature, but his intelligence was admirable, his ability to make connections and friends was incredible, his smile is dazzling.  


All the things people love about him and more, like the things only he gets to see like Kuroo passed out on his bed sleeping peacefully making his hair a complete mess, his routine for cleaning and organizing his room when things get stressful. The way he hums as he makes them a quick dinner or sings loudly in the shower, he could count the amount of times he has seen him drop his towel from around his waist and get embarrassed, but he doesn’t have enough fingers.  


Following the ceremony his parents pestered Kuroo telling him how he is their precious handsome young son and without shame they asked the two of them when they would finally be getting together, that time both of them got red as they stammered out an awkward explanation. Dinner that night was a celebration for his graduation but also for him finally becoming a man, asking out the love of his life.  


It was after eleven at night when they finally managed to get a moment away from everyone, after dinner they had gone out for ice cream and managed to bump into the rest of Nekoma who had gathered after Lev had spotted them and told everyone where they were. Kenma was allowed to once again go over Kuroo’s house but it was followed by an embarrassing discussion that would now repeat in his mind forever, his parents are insufferable.  


Settling in for the night on the couch with Netflix playing from the television, Kuroo walked out in a pair of low-slung grey sweatpants only to see Kenma on the couch wearing his jersey, cuddled into the side of the couch waiting for him making grabby hands. All thoughts of trying to impress his boyfriend vanished as he realized he could never one up how effortlessly beautiful Kenma is, a true mystery how he managed to land him.  


“We go through this every time, but I will miss you, you know?”  


“Hm, maybe you could remind me how much you will miss me while I’m gone.”  


Flipping them over with strength Kuroo likes being reminded that Kenma has, so Kuroo is laying flat on the couch as the movie switches over to something, they have probably already seen together but neither of them are paying attention anyway. Hair falling in his face as he looks down at the one person who had had the most significant impact on his life, leaning down to kiss him and distract himself from the well of emotions opening up inside his chest.  


Pushing up it was then Kuroo’s turn to take his face with much larger hands, kissing everywhere on his face before coming back to his lips which were as cute and pouty as always, his pretty boy with shiny plump lips. They were incredibly distracting even more so then usual somehow, it was comforting to have the other there with them in such an intimate moment, both of them felt raw and emotionally exhausted but also calm.  


In that moment all they had to focus on was each other as they explored each other and made memories that went a little more smoothly then their first kiss, Kuroo’s hands easily held Kenma’s small waist and Kenma’s smaller hands found their place against his broad chest. Kuroo likes to tease about their size difference but in this moment, it felt amazing to have someone so small but not at all fragile in his grasp, such a strong dependable beautiful person.  


“Do you think it is too early to tell you all about how much I love you?”  


“You have been telling me that since we were both kids, I could never get sick of hearing you say it.”  


“Well it’s even more important now! Has to be special, to celebrate I can take you away to the hot springs and tell you somewhere more romantic, until then I won’t allow myself to say it.”  


Laughing at the absurdity of his boyfriend but it was nice and familiar, they won’t have as much time for moments like this now, but they didn’t need to worry for the moment because right now they are just two stupid teens in love. Comforting each other as the moonlight shines through the windows, allowing the two of them to be bathed in the natural glow under the stars, smiles on their faces and content feelings in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)


End file.
